


Super ZomNatural

by InnocentVash, PaleRedWings



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Deadly Shopping, Destiel endgame, Human Alastair, Human Castiel, Human Ezekiel | Gadreel, M/M, Zombies, ex-angel castiel, ex-demon Alastair, inconsiderate friends with "benefits", missing Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentVash/pseuds/InnocentVash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRedWings/pseuds/PaleRedWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well shit, Zombies!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PaleRedWings will be editing in minor fixes tomorrow

They were running again. Moving quick, low on ammo. They were going to have to use their other weapons at this rate. There were just so many of them. Dean's back was against a wall, gripping the machete tighter in his hand. He was ready to fight. He wasn't going to lay down like some dog and allow himself to be eaten. He at least had back up. Alaistar and he ran into one another probably three months ago now.

But enough of that. They were coming.

The hoard was huge, but since they picked a bottle-necked alley that was blocked in the back they didn't have to worry so much about being surrounded.

There was blood everywhere by time they downed the last one. Dean's breaths were heavy and ragged from all the effort he put into killing the zombies. He wanted to wipe the sweat off of his brow, but he didn't want to smear the zombie blood on his arms and hands all over his face, so he just let his sweat trickle down his face as he worked on relaxing his breathing. Turning and looking over to Alastair, "You good?" Was all he asked.

"Mmm, yes." Alastair crooned in that breathy moan he loved to affect. "Never better, zombie blood is, mmm, great for the complexion."

Dean only rose a brow but shook his head chuckling dryly. "Well, I guess lets finish trying to find a place for the night." He murmured looking up at the darkening sky. It was bad moving around during the day. It was suicidal to move around at night. "Any other bright ideas?" He asked turning to look at Alastair once more.

Alastair's thin lips spread in a creepy smile, black blood trickling down his cheek. "Mmm, yes, well, I saw some apartments while we were running. Barricade the lower floor and raise the fire escape, it's classic."

Dean eventually gave a slight nod looking over at the other man. He was a bit older than himself, but he ignored it as it no longer mattered in this world. He pulled on the sleeve of his shirt to wipe some of the blood off his face. "Yea, I guess that's fine, hopefully there aren't many inside though" Dean dropped his hand then turned, chuckling a bit, "well then lead the way since you saw the place."

Alastair gave Dean a look, mixed malice, amusement and something else that was distinctly unnatural for Alastair. He wiped a thumb along his cheek, smearing the slight residue of undead ichor left behind. The elder male wiped his blade on his pants and lead the way in quick time, back tracking through the re-dead corpses to the aforementioned shelter. Surprisingly, the front doors were still intact, and when they looked inside, zombie free. Still, they barred the entrance and did a sweep of the property, checking every room before hauling the fire escape ladder up and out of reach and barricading the windows of a relatively untouched dwelling.

When everything was finally settled, he decided to check the taps, finding no water coming out he wasn't surprised, but he still idiotically checked every time. When he was done with that he did a sweep of the kitchen to see if there was any thing they could use. He found a can opener on a chain to go around your neck or wrap a few times around a wrist, handy, he slipped it on without much thought since Alastair carried their other one. 

Looking around he found a door, knife at the ready he gave a light tap against it before waiting. Hearing nothing he quickly opened it just enough to see past it, hand up at the ready. Nothing. He sighed pulling the door open the rest of the way and his eyes widened, a low whistle escaping him. "Hey, Alastair!" He called turning, grinning a bit despite the entire situation. "Good pick." He spoke once he came into the kitchen, jerking at the pantry that was just loaded with different canned goods and other nonperishables. Made him wonder what happened to the family that had been here, they obviously hadn't needed to leave, had they been somewhere when it all started? Oh well, their loss was their gain these days.

Alastair said nothing as he grabbed a can of raviolis, but there was a queer smugness to his face as he turned away from Dean, as if he knew something the Hunter didn't about the family that lived here before the zombies took over.

Dean raised a brow in question, but he didn't comment on it, just grabbed something for himself as well, they could stay here until the supply ran out, it'd be nice to get to relax a little bit for awhile. He plopped down onto the couch despite the rip in it as he leaned back, testing out the can opener he found, finding he liked it better than his knife, and he wouldn't have to worry about dinging up his knife now, so it was all good. He tipped the can back, slurping some of the spaghetti rings before he looked towards the older man. "So, since we've got a place for awhile..." He let his words trail off. Hey, they were both men, and even if the world was ending he still liked sex....

Alastair bared his teeth in a distinctly demonic smile despite his distastefully human meat suit. "Carnal pleasure is a Sin." He murmured, pleased. The demon was trapped in his skin, without his powers. In fact, all the demons and angels on the surface at the time of the zombie uprising had been stuck without their supernatural gifts. No one had yet figured out the trigger to stop or undo it. "Mmm, yes, I believe I could, mmm, help you relax."

Dean chuckled a bit, "I bet you could." He set his can on the dinged and scratched coffee table he wondered if who lived here had had a cat at one time.


	2. Chapter 2

After Alastair ditched him on the couch to take the bed, - dick even locked the door, the hell? - he groaned, his hand rubbing at the particularly bad bite mark on his neck. What a dick. He sighed, laying back against the couch. He really didn't enjoy bottoming, but with Alastair it was the only way to get rid of his own frustrations even if he felt like a used up husk when it was over. He rubbed his face, the jerk didn't even reach around for him, he had to get himself off. He shook his head forcing the chick flick away, he didn't need to give a shit about that. Not like he had much choice less he wanted to just jerk himself off every time he felt the urge. Seriously what was with Alastair and always having to top? He'd like to do it now and then ya know...

Dean fiddled with the can of his unfinished dinner. He wasn't use to eating much at once, but with no electric, he knew he couldn't let it sit before it went bad, so he forced himself to finish as he wandered out to the kitchen. He knew the water didn't work, but he found a cloth, and cleaned himself up best as he could with it before he got dressed once more. He was running out of cleaner clothing in his duffel bag. It'll be time to get to a lake or some shit to wash everything again soon. He didn't enjoy having zombie blood all over him and hand washing in a river or lake was better than just waiting for it to fucking rain.

Dean got comfortable on the couch, or as comfortable as he could manage anyway, damn thing was shorter than he was and either his feet hung off or his head did and both were sort of awkward. 

Come morning Dean jolted falling off the couch to find Alastair hovering over him staring down at him. "The hell man? Whats wrong with you?"

"Mmm, you just, mm, look so deliciously helpless when you sleep." Alastair purred creepily, reaching one long fingered hand out to trace a fading scar on Dean's cheek before grabbing his short hair and hauling the hunter up, teeth finding their place at his neck in a flash. "It makes me ravenous. Mmm, yes."

Dean groaned glaring a bit at getting pulled up by his hair, practically growling as teeth were at his neck. "What the hell?" he muttered softly, glaring at him. He shook his head, "Yea yea, back off creeper. It's to early for this shit." He gave the other mans chest a shove before he pulled away, getting to his feet. "We need to go out today. Wash some shit or whatever. You up to it old man?"

"I might need some, mmm, motivation." Alastair purred again as he rubbed his chest, enjoying the slight pain that throbbed in his ribs.

Dean looked at him blankly groaning, "Seriously man? It's to fuckin early for this." He muttered. That and he was still sore from last night the ungrateful shit. He wasn't interested yet. He moved, navigating his way to the kitchen. "Just shut up and help me pack some things in case we can't get straight back here." Sometimes shit went down. Sometimes they had to bunker down while a hoard was passing them by. So having a few days supply when even all that was planned was getting some washing done was a good thing. They could take it all, but it was fairly safe here. So coming back wasn't a bad option. 

But Dean knows all to well things liked to go to shit. He and Sam got separated at the beginning of this whole mess. God he hoped Sammy was all right. He shook his head pushing the thoughts back, no need to think about that. It wouldn't do him any good.

Grabbing a duffel he tossed cans into it before glaring at Alastair, "Oh come on you lazy sack of bones, don't just stand there staring at me lend a hand." He shook his head finishing filling the bag to toss it onto the counter, getting another. 

"Are you planning to bring a rubber ducky along for our little bath time session, Winchester?" Alastair chuckled, done ogling his sex toy for the moment. Staying here sexless was far too boring, and he had a hankering for some pillaging and killing. Just like the good old days.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh shut the hell up." He muttered softly to him self, sounding suspiciously like 'like we even have a rubber ducky' but if asked he'd deny it. Not that it was even said loud enough to be heard.

Finishing with the next duffel bag he hoisted both up onto the same shoulder. "You get your shit together, or you're gonna starve, no way in hell am I carrying your shit for you."

Alastair gave him a sickly smile as he grabbed his own worn duffel, cramming it with food that he didn't even look at. Dean was pretty sure the demon-turned-human had just put a jar of pickled eggs in his sack. Brows arching, he turned away from Alastair's detestfull cheerful humming, recalling another time and another place he'd rather not think about. He'd rather not think in general, really, what with the whole... sleeping with the guy that fucked him over in Hell. Literally.

"Mmm, what's on your mind lover boy?" Alastair murmured, knowing how much Dean detested his penchant for that breathy moan betwixt his words.

Dean had to steel himself so as to not shudder. "Seriously? Don't call me that, idiot." Dean snapped, irritation sharpening his tone more than he meant. But hey, end of the world and all that shit, he didn't need to be nice. Not really anyhow. They were together for the convenience, not because they had undying love for one another, thankfully.

With a stretch he headed to the door, picking up his machete from where he set it by the door, "With or without ya, I'm heading out now." He called back before he slowly opened the door, eyes darting both ways before he finished opening it. Seemed clear. He started walking quietly, leaving the door open for Alastair. He'd either close the door and stay behind, or he'd follow. Dean couldn't care to much, since he would probably head back here either way once he found a source of water to clean everything. If he was lucky there would be a water tower near by he could go to, since the zombies, thankfully, weren't very good at climbing.

If not, well he'd look for a pond, river, lake, something. Hell he'd even use a creek.

Alastair followed him. Really, there was nothing to do but wait for Dean's return otherwise, and that would get boring. So the demon trapped in his well aged meat suit slung his own pack over his back and caught up shortly, following silently. Silence was the key to survival when surrounded by zombies, as hoards could gather quickly.

Making it out of the apartment complex was the easy part. Navigating their way around the groups of zombies in the parking lot on the other hand proved a bit more difficult.

But they managed, really who would think otherwise? Dean took to heading near the edge of town, there wouldn't be any streams or what not near the heart of the town. But a large blue bulb-looking tower caught his attention after passing another of the taller buildings.

Bingo.

A water tower.

Now, if luck would hold out, there will be water inside of it.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take them long to reach the tower, and despite the added weight of his bags he started climbing up with both his bags. The dirty clothes he was here to wash, and then the food he had on hand. Since really leaving it behind where it might get nabbed or if zombies decided to overrun below he didn't want stranded without it.

Alastair was lingering below keeping an eye out on the surroundings. Dean was fine with that, when he reached the top he groaned hauling himself onto what was basically a catwalk around the edge. Traveling along it slowly, careful to not loose his balance, he looked for an opening.

Finding one he was relieved to see water inside, but shocked to hell as there was movement. Dean blinked, dumbfounded as his gaze fell onto another man at the other edge. 

Dark hair, blue eyes. Dean wouldn't admit it, but he stared for awhile. 

When the other slowly lowered the gun in his hand Dean pulled himself out of his stupor. "Uh, heh... Guess this would have been a good hiding spot... Plenty of water right?"

The dark haired man just gave a nod, watching him warily, but Dean just put both his hands into view and continued gently. "I didn't know you were up here, actually came to wash up some clothes. Messes and what not." He looked at the water, it was fairly clear still so the man must have used it for only drinking. Well then. "I can head off if you want the supply clean...?" He started to turn but the other moved and made a sound causing Dean to pause.

Dean's brows furrowed glancing over his shoulder a bit to look at him. What was with that sound? It had sounded like a whimper.

Dean took a breath turning to face him fully once more. "How long have you been alone man?"

The man was silent, his face one of thought as he tried to figure it out.

"Almost... right after it all started." was finally spoken in such a soft, but rough, voice he wondered if he actually heard the guy.

"Well shit, thats a long time to be alone..." He muttered softly. Looking down a bit he thought but looked up, "well, my partner is down on the ground, you could travel with us if you'd like? We've found not staying in one spot for to long is a good thing... People have gone nuts as of late."

The dark haired man watched him for a moment longer before his hand went over his face scratching at his scruff of a beard. "If... It is agreeable I would like that." he answered finally. "My name, is Castiel."

Dean's eyes widened. "C...Cas?" He was shocked staring at him, he knew he had changed in looks himself, but Cas, he hadn't even recognized him! "Its me... Dean!"

Castiel watched him with a bit of surprise, taking in the look of him more frowning a bit, but he eventually slowly nodded. "Hello Dean."

Dean laughed dryly. "Well shit... Come on, we should get a move on."

Castiel nodded slowly standing and started walking around the rim but paused, "If I am to leave with you, you could do your washing here."

Dean nodded, "Yea, right, thanks." He set down both his bags, first he got out the canteen's from his duffel bags filling them with the clean water, watching as Castiel did the same with what he had on hand. Dean offered Cas a light smile and when their containers were all filled Dean set to washing the clothes he needed to clean, wringing things out well after wards, then tossed them into the bag. Once they got somewhere safe he'd put them out to dry.

By time Dean finished he noticed Cas stood by the door, his bag over his own shoulder. 

Dean felt bad, after all the demons and angels were turned human he had lost track of Cas. It'd been near impossible to keep in touch with someone you use to always pray to.

Dean headed down first, soon on the ground Alastair came from his lookout point and practically growled at Castiel who dropped to the ground beside Dean.

"Alastair, stop. Castiel was up there, and he can help us, you know more numbers is a good thing."

Alastair just rolled his eyes, "Oh of course Dean keep your wing-clipped pet for all I care." He shrugged his shoulders turning to head back towards the apartment complex.


	4. Chapter 4

They reached the place before nightfall thankfully. Dean was all to relieved to set about setting the clothes to dry on different surfaces in the kitchen, even kicking the wobbly table over to hang things over the edge and the legs that were in the air.

When he was finished Alastair just grinned at Castiel then pulled Dean into the bedroom with him.

Alastair made more noise that night than ever, and Dean knew it was to bother Castiel. It made his insides twist a bit, but he didn't press it. He wasn't kicked out of the bed either, and he was too tired to care to think of the why.

When morning came Dean found himself no longer in the bed. But instead he'd been kicked to the floor aparently. 

Dean groaned lightly as he got up, got dressed, then headed out to the other room. 

It was still early morning but Alastair was all ready harassing Castiel. Not the good kind either. 

The kind where Alastair's hand was down the struggling Castiel's pants.

"The Fuck!" Dean exclaimed grabbing hold of Alastair and literally pulling him off of Castiel. Dean set a glare on the former demon who only smiled, licking the fingers of his hand that'd been in Castiel's pants.

"C'mon now Dean-o, what fun is it having an angel turned human if you can't play with him?"

"No, just no man." He snapped watching the former demon with a level glare. 

Alastair huffed, "You're no fun." He shook his head and practically pranced his way to the bedroom closing the door behind himself.

Dean groaned hand going through his hair before he turned to Castiel who was looking dishelved but not as panicked as he had moments before. "Sorry about him Cas..."

Cas shook his head, "It wasn't your fault Dean."

Dean groaned, "Maybe not, but it was my fault he's even here. Ended up saving his ass despite everything. I got separated from Sam, and...yeah."

Castiel frowned but nodded, "It's not your fault Dean. Even after all this time I'm not too used to doing things without my grace." He sighed softly and shook his head, "That and he wasn't a zombie, didn't feel right even attempting to kill him."

Dean gave the faintest of nods, moving to sit on the couch along side of the once-angel. "Yea, I know what you mean." 

Dean sat there awhile in silence with Cas before he finally gave a roll to his shoulders to stretch them before he pushed off the couch to stand. "Come on lets get something to eat, then if you're up to it the three of us should go on a supply run. What we have will last awhile, but I'd rather look when I don't need to than to need and have to start looking."

Castiel gave a faint nod, starting to stand, "Yes Dean I'm up for it." 

Dean gave a faint nod, turning he chuckled, "You my friend, should shave. Don't look like you with all that fuzz going on."

Castiel had glanced down as if he could see his own face by doing so, then looked up and nodded, "I will clean up then."

Dean nodded, going to the kitchen where food was, getting two cans open, one for himself and another for Castiel.

When Castiel came out of the bathroom Dean chuckled, "There we go, now you look like you."

Castiel gave a faint nod, he had knicked his cheek a little with the knife but it wasn't bleeding currently. 

Castiel took the offered can, not caring what it was since this day and age you stopped being picky. He still wasn't use to eating even after all this time, it was such a strange concept to him. But he knew he needed to anymore, so he silently ate what was in the can as Dean ate his own. Packing away the now dried clothing inbetween bites as he moved around the kitchen to gather the clothes to toss into his one duffel bag.

When they were both finished Castiel stood in the living room as Dean went to the bedroom door, knocking on it.

"Hey Alastair, time for a run get your white ass out here and help."

There was a shuffle from inside and Dean didn't bother as he grabbed three duffles, the one with the food he had packed, the one with the now dried clothes, then an empty one. Didn't make sense to go on a supply run and not have anything to bring any supplies back in.

By time Castiel was given another duffel Dean packed, with some canned stuff from the pantry, and then had his own duffel, and two empty duffels Dean handed him to carry, Alastair finally got his ass out of the bedroom.

Alastair grabbed his filled food duffel and one empty, grinning as he looked at them lifting up his weapon of choice which was his crow bar. "Well, shall we go ladies?" He laughed a bit before he headed for the door, going out first.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again getting out of the apartment was smooth sailing. The parking lot once again was a bit of a challenge, but not as bad as before since there were fewer zombies out there this time. Considering Dean and Alastair had killed a few during their last leaving and when they came back.

Once they were on the streets they moved quietly, the ex-angel and the ex-demon weren't even bickering. 

Dean felt ridiculous as he walked, machete in one hand as he kept looking inbetween the two almost expecting them to start fighting like cats and dogs. 

Castiel was actually holding a long-handled hammer, with a pretty hefty head, the peen had long been sharpened by the look of it but Dean didn't really ask Castiel about his hammer. If he did, he knew what sort of jokes Alastair would come up with. Dean didn't want to go there...

When they finally stumbled upon a small "mom and pop" store they scanned through the window and didn't see any movement inside. Heading in, Dean first followed by Castiel, with Alastair once again bringing up the rear watching their backs.

Dean stopped at a shelf, surprised there was quite a bit of things still left, but he pushed things aside and tapped against the metal shelf with his machete, the side that wasn't the blade of course, then waited. The loud twang from metal on metal echoed around the small building for a few moments before anyone dared to move.

In the end, what had been there was pretty useless, but they found a few things, like some battery packs that would work with their flashlights, and a few canned things, like spinach. Apparently the world goes to hell and no one wants their spinach. But it was food so they packed it up.

When they finished their look through they headed out, Dean looked around huffing, "Well either we call this a win for today, and head home, or we go a bit farther since it's not too late still."

Castiel looked to Dean, "What we do is up to you, I don't think I have a preference either way." Going back, or pressing forward. To him it was all the same with how the world was now. So broken and needing fixed, yet there was nothing he could do.

Alastair rolled his eyes, "Oh you two get a room." He shrugged his shoulders. "Let's press on unless you ladies need to take a powder?"

Dean glared at Alastair, "Put a cork in it." he turned heading down the sidewalk once more, figuring they could at least finish this street so they wouldn't have to recover the ground again.

Alastair started whistling a low tune which pissed Dean off. It was going to get them unwanted attention! He glared at the guy, tempted to use his machete and lop the fools head off!


	6. Chapter 6

Dean was right. It got unwanted attention! The three of them ended up running into the first building they could, it had been boarded up so they were going in blind but they hadn't much choice. 

Once inside they stilled, waiting, the thumping against the door from the outside was enough noise to draw the attention of anything inside. After a good few minutes they finaly breathed again and Dean turned and literally punched Alastair in the face. 

"Are you a moron?" Dean asked angrily glaring at the ex-demon who was just grinning up at him despite his bloody nose. The bastard even licked at the blood that was trailing to his lips.

"Moron? No. Bored? Why yes, I was quite indeed. That was fun wasn't it? Making us all run?"

Dean glared glancing to Castiel who looked awkward at their fight. Of course, Cas thought they were really an item. He should probably straighten that out, but at the moment he was busy thinking of all the different ways he could kill Alastair to keep him from actually doing it.

The imagery of Alastair dying multiple times in many ways in his mind was therapeutic.

Now that the zombies outside the building were around the front door, they had to either find another way out, or bunker down until they gave up. If they'd even do that. Dean never hung around long enough to find out if they gave up on something.

With a sigh he turned, "C'mon, lets see if theres a back door..."

Castiel nodded moving along side of Dean, Alastair behind them both. 

"Mmm, I know a back door I'd like to use." Alastair purred lewdly, slapping Dean's ass.

Dean growled glaring at Alastair again, "Do I need to punch you in the face again?"

Alastair hummed thoughtfully before raising his hands in mock surrender as he wandered after Dean, keeping an eye and ear out for the zombies that might be in the building. He'd behave for a moment at least.

Dean huffed, but turned, heading down through the building, going slow to keep an eye out for anything around corners, you never knew if a zombie would be pinned somewhere. Castiel was at his side just a step or so behind him. 

They reached another door and Dean started to open it cringing at the squealing of the metal hinge. There didn't seem to be anything on the other side thankfully, so they traveled through.

They ended up in what looked like a back supply room and they were all shocked. There were boxes upon boxes of supplies, food, bottled water... It was a sight to behold. With the place boarded up no one thought to check maybe?

Dean stepped over, surprised wiping the dust off a box, inside was suppose to be canned fruit. Canned mother fucking fruit! Hot damn. He opened it, and there all crisp and unopened, were the cans of fruit. 

Dean turned to look at Cas and Alastair, grinning lightly, "I think we don't need to worry about getting out any time soon, huh?" He chuckled turning. "We should make this place safe, make sure it's all closed up well then we can relax."

Castiel nodded, and started to go around the edge of the room making sure nothing was going to give if a hoard tried to get in.

Alastair on the other hand grinned stepping closer to Dean, running a hand down his face, "Mmm, Happy now? Does that mean I get to finally use your back door?"

Dean growled pushing him back, "No. Do as you're told we need to be sure it's safe here first jack ass."

Alastair gave a rather savage grin, that looked closer to a grimace, and saluted Dean with one finger to his forehead mockingly as he turned the opposite direction of Castiel, perhaps to meet him in the middle and have his way with the former angel. He did so enjoy naivete'.

Dean set about sorting through the different boxes, pulling the more useful things towards the center of the room, and the non useful were being piled to make a wall of sorts they could use as protection if say someone broke in. Non useful things included a pile of televisions. Sad as it was, these 60 inch screens were of no use to them these days. He remembered wanting one back in the day, but now? He just saw them as bullet shields.


	7. Chapter 7

Later found Alastair coming up behind Castiel who was looking into a gap between the stacks of boxes to ensure nothing was hidden in the dark. The former demon slid his hands up Castiel's thighs and wormed them into his pants, gripping a bit too tightly at the flesh there. "Mmm, it looks like we're alone." He purred, "how about we make use of that feather brain?" 

There was an edge to his voice that seemed to imply no was not an acceptable answer.

Castiel had initially gasped at the touch, but soon winced, hands trying to pull those offending hands off of him. "Alastair!" he groaned trembling, the tone of the others voice sent a spike of fear down his spine, but he did his best to ignore it, he was an angel of the lord, even human now, he felt down in his core that's what he still was, and he should not be afraid of some demon. "You are not being very loyal to Dean! Let me go!"

"Loyal," Alastair seemed to muse for a moment before barking a dry mocking laugh, "Dean Winchester has one thing going for him, and one thing alone; a sweet ass that I can plunder any night I want. But tonight, mmm, I'd like yours." One hand rose from the back of Castiel's pants to fist in the scruffy hair at the nape of his neck.

Castiel tensed trying to pull away from the demon gone human, but his grip was tight and he whimpered when he got a good hold of the hair at the back of his neck. "L-let me go Alastair." he warned softly, shaking a bit, but if he had to he would do what he had to, to get away from him.

"I'd like to see you try to make me." Alastair hissed and was just about to yank down the angel's pants when a hand landed on his shoulder bruisingly tight.

Dean growled lowly as he squeezed on Alastair's shoulder. "I told you once, and I'm telling you again, hands off Castiel." He yanked hard, pulling the former demon from Cas, and stepped to stand in between them glaring at him. "Now that I also know that all I have good going for me is my ass, you can bunk on your own asshole." he snapped glaring at him. He knew it'd all been about the release, but to have it so painfully pointed out still stung. 

Castiel blinked in surprise, looking up at Dean, slowly he lifted a hand to gently touch his shoulder, "I'm sorry Dean." He figured Alastair had meant something to him, so he felt bad over all this. He cost Dean his happiness, or so he believed.

A low threatening sound rumbled in Alastair's throat and he spat on the floor before turning to make his own bed from the mattress pads he'd seen a few rows back. "A nice ass and a smart mouth."

Dean glared watching him go. He was an ass. He slowly turned frowning, "Cas man, are you all right?"

Castiel gave a nod, "I am just fine Dean, thanks to you. I'm sorry."

Dean rose a brow, "You're sorry? For what?"

Castiel looked away, "If I hadn't agreed to leave the water tower to come with you, you would still be happy with Alastair."

Dean chuckled shaking his head, "I was never really happy with him Cas, it was a him or nothing sort of thing. Don't worry about it."

Castiel watched Dean worriedly, but nodded.

Dean turned, "Now come on, if it's all good we'll get some beds and get some sleep it's been a long day."

Dean led the way over, getting some of that padding Alastair didn't use and set up beds for his self and Cas. They found some blankets and pillows as well and they were settled in nicely after that.

A few weeks of relative peace passed, Dean and Cas mostly keeping to their side of the store room while Alastair amused himself building and breaking down box forts. They didn't go out much, so there wasn't much to do. One morning Dean woke up to the sound of Alastair growling at Castiel. "You ate my last can of peaches, feather brain. I was saving them." His tone was rough and angry, leaving behind his usual purring drawl.

Dean woke sitting up frowning, seeing Castiel holding his hands up in a placating surrender gesture, "I assure you Alastair, I didn't take anything of yours." Castiel spoke gently, taking a step back from the angry demon.

Dean rose to his feet walking over, frowning, "What's going on?" he frowned looking to the two of them.

"He ate my peaches," Alastair growled, pointing a bony finger at the angel. "I was saving them."

Dean rose a brow, "You sure you didn't forget about eating them yourself? I'm pretty sure Cas doesn't even like peaches." He moved pulling Alastair back from Cas, "C'mon man stop. It's not something to freak out over, there's plenty of other things, we can go out on a run to see if there's any other good supply sources around, okay?"

Alastair growled, lip curling to show his human canine as he allowed Dean to push him back. "I need peaches, Dean, let's go find some." It wasn't a request, but a demand, and the steely edge in his voice said he would throw a fit and bring the hoarde down on them again if Dean said no.

Dean sighed but nodded, "Yea, yea keep your panties on, we'll get ready to go out, get your gear." Dean then turned to fetch his own duffel bag. 

Castiel felt guilty so he set about to get ready to go out as well. He honestly didn't touch this so called saved can of peaches, but he would help to replace them. He didn't want Dean to have to do it alone.

Alastair was stubbornly insisting on finding a proper grocery store for his precious canned fruit, and if it weren't impossible, Dean would be wondering if it was his time of the month, or mocking him about pregnancy cravings, anything to lighten the mood. But they made their way carefully through the streets, silencing each zombie swiftly via decapitation. There, after what felt like hours, they came upon an intact looking grocery store, the sliding doors stuck open around a shopping cart.

Dean didn't really like the look of it, but Alastair was determined that this was the place. So giving them both a nod Dean headed in first.

They stood around one another, watching carefully, moving the cart so the door could fall closed. Dean then tapped his machete against a shelf and they all waited.

It was silent for a good five minutes then eventually Dean sighed, "Let's find the damn fruit." he grumbled.

Castiel nodded, and moved to start looking around, Dean going down another aisle.


	8. Chapter 8

They stood around one another, watching carefully, moving the cart so the door could fall closed. Dean then tapped his machete against a shelf and they all waited.  
  
It was silent for a good five minutes then eventually Dean sighed, "Let's find the damn fruit." he grumbled.  
  
Castiel nodded, and moved to start looking around, Dean going down another aisle.  
  
It was Dean walking towards the back of the store when he heard it; a growling. He frowned looking around the corner frowning at the fallen shelf pinning a zombie to the floor. He wondered how long it had been there, but he sighed and moved closer to be able to deal with it, but another one he hadn't seen reached for him making him yelp surprised, backing away and falling back against another shelf, it wobbled then he and the shelf were on the floor. He managed to keep from being scratched or bitten but he winced. Shit his leg was pinned. The one was reaching for him, inching its way off the crowbar it was pinned to the other shelf with. He didn't know what happened here, but he struggled to get the shelf off him.  
  
The zombie got free and Dean gasped, scrabbling for his machete, it was just out of reach. He gulped. Shit shit shit!  
  
The zombie was almost upon him when a hatchet slammed down onto the top of it's head. The zombie was pushed to a side and Dean relaxed when he saw Castiel.  
  
Castiel frowned, held up a finger, and went and killed the zombie stuck on the floor under the other shelf then moved back to Dean, lifting the shelf with a grunt, enough for Dean to slide free. Dean winced cursing under his breath.   
  
Castiel didn't think twice, he just removed his own sweater and tied it tightly around Dean's leg, having wrapped the sleeves around a few times to make it tight to stop the bleeding. Dean's leg has only been scratched and the skin scraped a bit from the fallen shelf, thankfully nothing serious but it was going to hurt for awhile for sure.  
  
"Come on." Castiel spoke gently, helping Dean to his feet. The two of them headed back towards the front of the store slowly Castiel supporting Dean's weight on his injured side, Alastair was there, grinning.  
  
"Found my peaches." the bastard said, tossing a can into his bag, the former demon eyed the two of them and shrugged. "Looks like you had a fun party."  
  
Dean glared at him, but shook his head, "Let's just get back to camp."  
  
Castiel silently stayed at Dean's side not complaining about taking on Dean's weight as they made their way back.  
  
They didn't make it all the way before a hoard was upon them.  
  
They'd been almost there, over half way at least when one zombie spotted them. Dean grunted, and moved to lean against the near by building as Castiel moved to kill it, then was back at his side to help him. But when they turned the corner, there were more, a lot more.  
  
Dean cursed under his breath, hoping they hadn't been seen.  
  
But Alastair decided to be a dick and grin, "Whooo-Whee! Party time!" He practically shouted, getting all the zombies attention.  
  
Dean glared at the man as Castiel and he prepared to try and fight. Dean was useless on his own, and Castiel couldn't help and hold him up at the same time. While his leg wasn't broken, and the bleeding has stopped it still hurt to put any sort of weight onto it from the weight of that shelf having fallen onto it.  
  
Alastair just grinned at them, "Haaave fuuun~" He crooned before he turned giving the two a middle-finger salute then turned tail and ran leaving their side open and they were unable to follow.  
  
Dean cursed, louder this time as he let go of Castiel, he'd let the other man move better.   
  
Castiel stayed right beside him though, the stubborn ass.  
  
Dean looked around, stumbling back against the wall of the building. Shit, what... He turned his head and spotted a door.  
  
"Cas!" Dean called and Castiel looked making Dean tense but Cas turned back in time to swing at the zombie that almost bit him.  
  
Dean staggered to the door, having to fight with it to open, soon as he had it open he pretty much fell through, his grip on the handle the only thing keeping him on his feet, "Cas, c'mon!" he shouted again.  
  
Castiel glanced back and made his way backwards, swinging at any of the zombies that got too close, and eventually turned and sprinted for the door. Hurrying inside he and Dean leaned against the now closed door to keep them from thumping inside. Dean groaned pushing against the door wincing now and then since it hurt his leg. "Shit." he muttered looking around.  
  
At least it was an open empty space.  
  
Castiel and he both panted trying to catch their breath. Only after the zombies either gave up or got distracted did they slowly move. Castiel found something to pin up against the door to hopefully keep any from pushing inside.  
  
Dean was exhausted, and his leg was hurting terribly, Castiel was next to him in moments pulling Dean's arm over his shoulders and wrapping his arm around Dean's waist to get him moving.  
  
They headed through the open room, Castiel gently set Dean down against the wall on the other side, away from any doors and windows then he slumped to sit beside him.  
  
Dean groaned, using a hand to rub his own face. "If I ever see Alastair again, I'm seriously going to shoot him. Not even going to think about it."  
  
Castiel looked at him, but sighed shaking his head, "If we do, I won't stop you, but do think about it. Taking another's life like that... With how things are, I can't imagine it being easy."  
  
Dean scoffed, "Screw you and you being right, right now. Let me enjoy imagining his brain splattered against the wall for at least five minutes."  
  
Castiel blinked, but nodded, looking down at his feet for a moment, before he shifted pulling his bag he rummaged through it then offered Dean a bottle of pills and a water bottle.  
  
Dean was surprised and looked at it, chuckling, "Did you find these in that store?"  
  
Castiel nodded, "Yes, I found a few water bottles, and then in another aisle some bottles of pain killers I grabbed all I found. I heard the shelf crash after that, so I didn't find much else, I'm sorry."  
  
Dean shook his head, "Naw man don't be sorry, I hadn't found anything of use." He opened the pills taking out two and downing them quickly with help of the water. "Thanks Cas... I mean it... You could have left me and took off after Alastair, but you stayed..."  
  
"Of course I stayed." Castiel answered softly, looking down at his feet. "I will never leave you when you need me the most."  
  
Dean blinked back the water in his eyes and looked away. "Yea, thanks Cas." he muttered softly.


	9. Chapter 9

_Dean shook his head, "Naw man don't be sorry, I hadn't found anything of use." He opened the pills taking out two and downing them quickly with help of the water. "Thanks Cas... I mean it... You could have left me and took off after Alastair, but you stayed..."_   
  
_"Of course I stayed." Castiel answered softly, looking down at his feet. "I will never leave you when you need me the most."_   
  
_Dean blinked back the water in his eyes and looked away. "Yea, thanks Cas." he muttered softly._

* * *

 

They had the water Castiel found, and the bit of supplies they had brought from their little camp place.

  
They stayed in that empty place for about a week, just long enough for Dean's leg to heal.  
  
When Dean was able to get around without much if any pain, they set about looking for a way out. They couldn't find another way.  
  
Not sure how safe the way they came in would be, but it was the only option.   
  
Castiel placed his hand on Dean's shoulder before he opened the door, the only one they could find. "Dean..."  
  
Dean stopped to look at him raising a brow. "What's up Cas?"  
  
"I don't think going back to that place is a good idea. If that is where Alastair went, you know as well as I that he locked it up from the inside as we had before. And trying to get in would make too much noise, it wouldn't be safe."  
  
Dean blinked, but nodded, "Yea, I know." He looked down before looking up. "but we can't stay here, we'll run out of supplies eventually. So we'll head back to that store, I bet there is more there we can grab and move on."  
  
Castiel smiled a little and nodded, "okay Dean."  
  
Dean opened the door quickly, machete raised, but it was zombie free thankfully. They moved quickly and quietly out the door and out of the alley way.  
  
It didn't take long to get back to the store where the cart once blocked the entrance way.   
  
They pried the doors open again and went inside letting the sliding doors close behind them.  
  
They moved about the store front making sure to check all the areas for any more pinned zombies before going about looking for supplies. They didn't want a repeat of last time after all.  
  
They found some more water, in bottles, and a few gallon jugs. They decided to stay there until the jugs were depleted then leave with the bottles, they even refilled the empty ones they had on hand. After all gallon jugs of water were nice to have but a bitch to carry by hand, and they were on foot.  
  
They found a few food supplies, and Alastair the idiot, there were more than just one can of peaches.  
  
Dean ate them in spite.  
  
When the gallon jugs were empty a week or so later, They tied one empty jug to their belts each. You never know when you could use something to throw as a distraction. And they were the heavy duty plastic jugs, if they ended up in a decent place, they could use them to catch and hold rain water.  
  
They put all the non-perishable food they could find remaining in the store into the area they were using to sleep in, near the middle so they'd have time to react if they heard anything and would be able to get to one of the three exits of the building. They even lucked out finding some packs of jerky, still air tight and fresh inside. They enjoyed one the night they found them, and the rest were put into their packs.  
  
They headed out of the store when the last of the supplies ran dry, that didn't fit into their bags, and headed out to find somewhere else with supplies. Being careful to find a safe place to sleep at night, or taking shifts keeping watch.  
  
Their days went on like this, working their way out of the city. Breaking into old apartments for a place to rest at times, going through room after room for any left over supplies.  
  
They never stayed in one place for too long. There was never enough supply to make staying put for long a good idea. They traveled quickly from place to place.   
  
Sometimes they even back tracked if they ran into trouble, to find another way out of the city.  
  
Dean had been hurt, his head having been hit. Okay, he ran into a metal bar he hadn't seen in the dark room. He was too dazed to be any use and Castiel practically dragged him along.  
  
It was around a moment of clarity Dean realized they were cornered in an alley. A hoard was coming and Dean groaned trying to focus. But Castiel let go of his hold on him, making Dean drop.   
  
He was getting left behind, wasn't he? He didn't blame Ca- hey!  
  
Dean tried to protest when Castiel took his machete, he could still swing it if they got close!  
  
Dean watched Castiel's back as he faced the hoard, wasn't he going to run? Oh.. OH! Castiel was.. He wasn't leaving him!  
  
Dean's gaze blurred and sharpened as he watched. Seeing bits of Castiel moving here and there, surprised the zombies were not getting any closer to himself.   
  
Dean didn't know when he passed out, but when he came to it was with a gasp, looking around surprised. There was zombie blood and guts everywhere. Or at least seemed like everywhere. Dean slowly lifted his gaze spotting Cas. Castiel's back was towards him, his arms and shoulders were trembling.  
  
Dean moved slowly, his head gave a pained throb, but his focus stayed sharp as he got to his feet. Slowly walking over. "...Cas?"  
  
Castiel turned slowly looking at him, Dean saw the blood on his face, his very blue eyes standing out against all the dark red on his face.   
  
Castiel then collapsed and Dean rushed to catch him. The machete and hammer Castiel had held clattered to the cement at their feet. Dean looked over the unconscious man the best he could. He didn't see any bites.  
  
Dean knelt carefully without letting go of Castiel, grabbed the smaller man's hammer and his own machete, putting the machete into it's holder, he held tight to the hammer as he grunted, getting Castiel over his shoulder to carry.  
  
Dean went back to the last apartment they'd been in. There had been a container full of dirty rain water on the balcony. It was better than nothing.  
  
He cleaned Castiel up, using clothes he found in the apartment to change him into afterwards.   
  
He was relieved when he was done cleaning him up there were not bites, no scratches.  
  
Castiel killed all those zombies, to protect him. Dean didn't think he was worth it. But he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Thanks to Cas he was still alive, still not a zombie.  
  
Dean stayed awake, watching over Cas, when he came to startled, Dean soothed him, got him to drink some of the water they had, they were really running low, but it wasn't due to rain to his guess, it had been much to warm and dry lately.  
  
Dean watched Castiel sitting on the little couch he had laid him on. "You okay man?" Dean finally asked.  
  
Castiel nodded, looking up at Dean. "I am fine. Are you?"  
  
Dean nodded, smiling softly. "Yea, perfectly fine."  
  
Castiel glanced around, realizing they were where they had been the night prior. "I'm sorry Dean."  
  
Dean rose a brow, "What on earth are you sorry for man?"  
  
"If I had taken better care to watch where we were going, you wouldn't have had to back track."  
  
Dean frowned, shaking his head, "It's not your fault. If I had paid better attention and not ding my head on that bar, I would have been able to help you navigate."  
  
Castiel looked down at his hands, they were shaking lightly and he frowned at them.  
  
Dean noticed and moved, getting a can opened, and offered it to him. "Here, you burned a lot of energy saving my ass back there."  
  
"Dean, we have little supplies left an-"  
  
"Shut up and take it Cas, I will shove it down your throat if I have to."  
  
Castiel looked at him in surprise, but nodded, slowly taking it. "Thank you.."  
  
Dean smiled, "Welcome."  
  
Castiel ate a little over half, being more hungry than he had expected, then gave it back to Dean. Dean happily finished it off before he settled in to sleep.   
  
"Don't worry Castiel, we'll get out of the city soon, and there will be less people, which means less zombies."  
  
Castiel gave a faint nod even if Dean couldn't see it. "Good night Dean."  
  
"Night Cas."  
  
Dean then fell asleep, knowing they were going to have their work cut out for them to get out of the city. If they were lucky they could find a farm still ready to go to take over, if they lucked out they might find other people...


	10. Chapter 10

_"Don't worry Castiel, we'll get out of the city soon, and there will be less people, which means less zombies."_   
  
_Castiel gave a faint nod even if Dean couldn't see it. "Good night Dean."_   
  
_"Night Cas."_   
  
_Dean then fell asleep, knowing they were going to have their work cut out for them to get out of the city. If they were lucky they could find a farm still ready to go to take over, if they lucked out they might find other people..._

 

It was hard work getting through the city. It took them a long time, and anytime they found a place with more supplies than they could carry, they would bunker down there until the extra supply was gone.  
  
Then they would move on again.  
  
So when the days started getting colder, they knew they had to hurry. To find somewhere they could bunker in and be safe. To be warm.  
  
Winter was going to be on them soon enough and Dean knew there would be so much snow on the ground that after a day of walking to somewhere he wouldn't feel his toes even inside his boots. So Dean knew how important it was to keep moving, to get supplies.  
  
When Castiel finally found a coat he made Dean take it. Castiel argued it was too large for him anyhow, and Dean knew he wasn't lying. It fit well on him.  
  
Dean still wanted to argue despite that, but the angel went on about how the cold didn't bother him. How he had a little bit of his angel ability in that aspect.  
  
Dean took him for his word.  
  
Dean didn't think anything of it even as the days started getting even colder. He felt a little too warm in the coat they found at times. He was surprised how little people kept of their winter supplies. They even raided an attic for some things. It was how they found the warm socks, and at least a pair of boots that fit Castiel.   
  
The boots were better insulated than his wearing out sneakers thankfully.   
  
They were at the edge of the city finally, and Dean grinned, "We'll be out of the city soon Cas, then we'll find somewhere like a farm, and everything will be just fine. We'll work the land, and we'll be all right."  
  
Castiel nodded, sitting close to the little fire they built in a metal trashcan in an apartment. They had found some cinder blocks across the alley and had set the metal can atop of it. They didn't have to worry about the fire getting out of hand, and it made it nice and warm.  
  
Dean considered taking the metal can with them. They could put it in a bag, and set supplies inside of it, it wouldn't take much room that way.  
  
Dean moved sitting next to Castiel by the little fire. Sure, he could have sat on the other side, but he didn't want to. He wanted to be beside Cas. Seeing as Castiel didn't move away, perhaps Cas wanted to be beside him as well.   
  
"We should be out of the city soon if things keep going well." Dean commented, glancing at Castiel.  
  
Castiel gave the faintest of nods, to let Dean know he heard him.  
  
Dean watched him for a moment. Castiel seemed younger with the light of the fire on his face.  
  
Dean couldn't stop himself from reaching up, gently brushing some of Castiel's hair from his forehead to be back behind his ear, Dean wasn't sure when it had gotten so long, he himself cut his own when he had the time.  
  
He couldn't say the slightly longer hair looked bad on Castiel though.  
  
Castiel turned his blue eyes to him after the small gesture and Dean smiled at the former angel. Castiel smiled back, and everything felt right.  
  
Dean couldn't stop himself then as he shuffled a little closer, Castiel didn't move away, and he leaned closer. He was still moving slowly, giving Castiel the time to run away if he wasn't interested.  
  
But Castiel never pulled away, and Dean soon kissed him gently.   
  
The kiss was soft and light at first, but as soon as Castiel responded, it deepend and Dean couldn't find it in himself to hold back.  
  
Dean stopped himself from licking Castiel's lower lip, knowing that would probably be a little too far for the angel with what was probably his first kiss.  
  
Dean slowly pulled back, smiling as his thumb gently brushed against Castiel's cheek. Castiel just looked at him with such... Was it love and devotion? Dean wasn't sure, no one has ever looked at him like that before.  
  
But he liked it.  
  
They slept together on the same bed, just laying next to each other you perverts. It was warmer and Dean felt their relationship at this point allowed such intimacy. Even if it was truthfully just cuddling for warmth.  
  
The next day had them packing up to head out, to see if they could find somewhere with more supplies.  
  
Dean did take the metal trashcan. With it getting colder, it was a very good thing to have.  
  
It was about a week before they found somewhere to bunker down in again with a decent supply hold. Whoever owned this place before everything went zombie must have been die hard "doomsday preppers". Dean couldn't help but snark a little, they weren't even home when it started probably.   
  
But it left survivors like him somewhere good to lay low for awhile. There was plenty of water and food.  
  
Since they didn't have to worry, Dean took the time to explore the budding relationship between himself and Cas more.  
  
He started off with holding Castiel's hand as they sat together by their little metal trash can fire pit.  
  
Dean found himself touching Cas more and more, and the angel never moved away, never seemed bothered by it.  
  
So with that going well, they started kissing more, Dean enjoyed it immensely. Kissing wasn't a thing he ever did with Alastair, something he wouldn't want to do with the former demon anyhow, and it was nice having this real connection with Castiel.  
  
Dean knew what he had had with Alastair had never been real, but it had seemed to be enough, but now, here with Castiel, it was a far cry from what he felt was what he needed.  
  
As the famous quote from Crowley, he just wanted to be loved.  
  
They had only a few days worth of supplies left that wouldn't fit into their bags when Dean kissed Castiel and finally licked his lower lip.  
  
The former angel willingly opened his mouth for him, and Dean took it upon himself to map out the entire space.  
  
They went from there, to the bed, this time not just for sleeping. Sorry you had to wait so long perverts.  
  
Dean enjoyed getting to pitch for the first time in what felt like forever. But unlike Alastair he was a giving lover.  
  
When the supplies finally ran out they left the formerly stocked home behind. They set out, still heading their way out of the city.  
  
They were in what was more of the suburbs, there were fewer zombies, but fewer places to bunker in and get supplies from.  
  
But that didn't stop them from trying every time they found any place that looked the least bit promising.  
  
They still haven't found a coat for Castiel, and with the days getting even colder, Dean was getting more desperate to find one for the former angel, no matter what he said about the cold not bothering him.  
  
Dean knew better, he warmed the angel up on nights they found a safe place to rest and have time to be together.  
  
Dean was thrilled when he found a rainbow sweater. Well, most of a sweater. It was being made, and wasn't quite finished, but it fit Castiel, and it was just a little short, just barely reaching the hem of his pants. But it was better than nothing. Dean was just glad Castiel only smiled at all the different colors, Dean didn't tell him rainbow clothing was usually a sign of being gay, or lesbian, depending on who was wearing it.  
  
But when it came down to it... The shoe did fit.  
  
They only found a few supplies in the home beside the useful sweater for Cas, then they were off in the morning.   
  
It had snowed and Castiel seemed to look out in wonder. Had the angel never really looked at snow before?  
  
But Dean let him be, it wasn't hurting anything.  
  
It took a long while to find the tree line. They were finally past the suburbs, and getting to what was wilderness. Dean wished they had a map, but he couldn't be bothered going back to the city to find one. Not after what they went through to get out.  
  
That and he had been looking for one every time they got somewhere, apparently everyone relied on GPS and not a good old paper map.  
  
The bastards.  
  
So Dean picked a direction, and hoped that they were headed into the direction of a farm, or something that would be a big enough area that they could grow food. Granted for the winter there wasn't much they could grow. But out here in the woods they could hunt for food.   
  
Dean had actually found a cross bow not too long ago, and the bolts to go with it. A little work now they could find somewhere for him to practice his aim and he could start hunting with it.  
  
They traveled for three days, only one of them sleeping at a time, and never for long. They needed to find shelter, but so far, Dean was starting to fear he shouldn't have left the city until he had found a bloody map.  
  
They found a small stream, still not frozen, and stopped there, Dean tried his hand at fishing with some string and a hook he had found by the stream, someone must have lost it when fishing. It had been a little dull but he sharpened it with a rock as best as he could.  
  
They had fish that night, not much, but he had at least caught something, and he was a little proud of that. When they were dousing the fire to move on Dean smiled at Castiel and set a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Castiel looked at him in question and Dean moved and just kissed his forehead. It took him a moment to realize Castiel felt hot. He knew his boyfriend was hott, but never like this.  
  
Dean pulled away frowning in concern and Castiel waved him off, moving to start packing up the last of their gear that was out.  
  
"Cas." Dean started but Castiel shook his head.   
  
"Dean, I am fine, please."  
  
"But Cas!"  
  
"Dean. I am fine. Don't worry."  
  
Dean frowned, but he was being shut out and knew starting a fight over it was pointless.  
  
They had traveled a while longer trying to find somewhere safe to stay.   
  
It was when they came to where the stream came from a waterfall that Castiel started coughing.  
  
Dean tried desperately to find somewhere warmer, with Castiel already sick, he knew just giving him his coat wouldn't help them. If he got sick too they'd both be sick then they'd really be up shits creek.  
  
It took weeks, the coughing was only getting worse and Dean was getting more desperate. He really wanted to find somewhere they could get warm, even if it was an old bear cave, he didn't care!  
  
Dean knew Castiel was getting worse, he just hadn't realized quite how bad it was until Castiel collapsed unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11

_It took weeks, the coughing was only getting worse and Dean was getting more desperate. He really wanted to find somewhere they could get warm, even if it was an old bear cave, he didn't care!_   
  
_Dean knew Castiel was getting worse, he just hadn't realized quite how bad it was until Castiel collapsed unconscious._

 

Dean put Castiel's arms over his shoulders, draping the smaller man over his back and half carried, half dragged him to the first place he found that was decent shelter.   
  
It was a small shed, probably a storage shed, or hell maybe it was somewhere someone once made moonshine. He didn't know, nor did he care. It was something.  
  
He wished they had stayed in the city at this point in time, but out here in the woods, with fewer people, meant little to no zombies. It was safer.   
  
Dean went inside, to the back corner of the small shack, gently set Castiel down in a sort of sitting position, then went back and shouldered the door shut. The door was old and the hinges whined from the movement. He wondered why whoever this thing use to belong to had just left the door open anyway.  
  
Dean hurried to toss his bag off his shoulders and dug out the metal can, grabbing some of the thankfully dry leaves inside the shack and tossing them in, he used his lighter and soon had a fire going.  
  
Dean then went back over to Castiel, gently moving the former angel closer to the fire then he himself sat down and pulled Castiel onto his lap.  
  
Dean held Castiel close to him, wishing he knew what to do, he had opened his coat and had Castiel pulled as close to himself as he could manage. He also had the coat around them both as best as it could be.  
  
Dean rubbed his hands over Castiel's rainbow sweater clad arms, trying to warm him up. The colors of the sweater have dimmed over the days of their travel, but he still remember the smile it had given Cas when he first gave it to him.  
  
He almost wanted to cry.  
  
But when the door was cringed open and someone stepped into the little shack, Dean at first was stunned. Dean couldn't help pulling Castiel closer, but what surprised him was...  
  
"Dean!?"  
  
Dean looked up blinking confused. The light behind whoever it was made it near impossible to see them clearly.  
  
"Oh my god Dean!" was cried and the stranger rushed forward, enveloping him in a hug. Nearly tipping over him and Castiel, not to mention their little fire.  
  
Dean took a moment looking at the other, a man.. Brown hair.. "Oh god, Sammy!?"  
  
"Yea Dean." Sam choked out.  
  
The brothers clung to each other for a long moment, despite Castiel being between them unconscious, before Sam moved while frowning, "Shit, Cas? Is he okay?"  
  
Dean frowned, shaking his head. "He's sick Sam.."  
  
Sam nodded, and moved, "Come on, I have somewhere we can go, we can get help for him there."  
  
Dean nodded, and with Sam's help put out the fire, packed up the supplies he threw out in his rush to get a fire going and then helped Dean get to his feet. Dean stood holding Castiel, ready to carry him.  
  
They traveled for a few hours before they arrived at a strange door, it led under ground.  
  
It was some sort of bunker, and when they were finally inside Sam shouted.   
  
"Hey! Need the doctor!" He went down a set of stairs, and Dean followed him, he didn't have time to look around. He wanted to hurry to this doctor, Cas needed help.  
  
Eventually others arrived, and took Castiel from Dean's arms and Sam held him back when he protested and tried to follow after them. He wanted to go with him, wanted to stay by the former angel's side, but Sam pulled him towards a kitchen.   
  
"Dean, unload your pack here, it's okay. The doctor is good and knows what she's doing."  
  
Dean nodded numbly and set his bag down, he had all the remaining supplies they had. He even pulled the bottle of half melted snow out of his inner coat pocket, they always had water at least in the winter.  
  
He unloaded the bag, but couldn't get himself to do anything with everything they laid out. They had a few bottles of water, mostly frozen thanks to it being winter, a few cans of food, oh and a pack of jerky. Which Dean grabbed the jerky back off the counter and shoved it back in his bag which he reshouldered.   
  
When Sam raised an eye brow at him Dean huffed, "Cas really likes it." was all he bothered to give. Sam only gave a nod since Dean gave up everything else.  
  
It was then that Dean realized, there was heat. It was warm here. "What is this place Sammy?"  
  
Sam smiled at his brother, "We call it the bunker. It has its own generators, and water supply. There are even green rooms in here, with artificial sun lamps and things so the plants will grow! No one knows who actually built it, the group I ended up with, after we got split up, found it."  
  
Dean nodded, frowning as he looked around, "So where's Cas?" He couldn't help but to ask, since he was really worried about him, and honestly wanted to watch over the angel himself.  
  
Sam smiled, "The others took him to a room, and our doctor is probably looking at him now."  
  
Dean nodded slowly, "I.. I want to see him." Dean looked over to Sam, "please Sam, I really gotta see him."  
  
"Yea, all right Dean." Sam then turned guiding the way. Sam couldn't help but wonder what happened to his brother, and how he met up with Cas. Ever since they were separated Sam had constantly worried his brother would be alone. He had tried to find him, hell it was why he was out there today. He wandered as far as his feet would take him hoping to find his brother. Sometimes he found other survivors, but Sam thankfully had a good sense of people, and knew who not to bring back to the bunker.  
  
Sam frowned, loosing himself in thought as he led the way down a hall, glancing back to see that Dean was following him, then looked forward.   
  
Sam couldn't help but recall how he and Dean had gotten split up.  
  
People were panicking. Zombies were becoming a bigger problem. Sam and Dean were trying to get their way back to where they last saw Bobby. But there was a crash, and a wave of people came rushing. Sam had shouted, but he couldn't even hear his own voice over the screams of the other people. He was clutched onto by some scared woman as he was dragged along, loosing sight of Dean quickly. He didn't even know where Bobby was now! He went with the flow after tiring himself out trying to fight against the crowd. Didn't help the woman who was latched onto him wasn't letting go. Even with his extra height, Dean was lost to him.  
  
Sam came back to the present when he saw others ahead bustling about. He came to the door once it was clear and looked in, "Doctor Alaina?" he called.  
  
The pleasantly round woman with color faded long hair and glasses turned squinting at him as if he dared to have the audacity to bother her while she was working. She turned back to the man on the bed. "I am busy Sam, make it quick."  
  
"Uh, this is Dean, my brother, he's the one who I brought with Cas, who you're working on..."  
  
Doctor Alaina rolled her eyes and looked back to her patient. "Yea, well this Cas is an idiot. He has pneumonia. He should have been dressed warmer to be lolly gagging about."   
  
Dean frowned at that, "It wasn't his fault! Cas isn't an idiot! We couldn't find anything for him!"  
  
Doctor Alaina now looked over to the other man, raising a brow, "I'm sorry I don't speak irate idiot." She huffed looking to Sam, "I need medicine for him, that we don't have."  
  
Dean growled, clenching the door frame tightly, but when she said that his heart sank, but he forced it back up, "I'll find it!" He then turned heading back down the hall way.   
  
"Dean!" Sam called frowning, then turned to Alaina, had her hurriedly tell him what they actually needed then hurried after his brother.  
  
He caught up thankfully, and the two of them headed to the closest town.  
  
They went straight to the pharmacy.  
  
Sam left Dean to look, having tried to tell him what they needed, but just had come around a corner to find Dean shoveling everything he could into his bag.  
  
Sam raised a brow, "Uh, Dean, we don't-"  
  
"I'm not coming back here Sammy, we take it all. Who knows what the fuck we'll need down the road!" In truth, that wasn't what he was really thinking. He was thinking more along the lines of 'what if Cas needed something else down the road', but that went unsaid.  
  
Sam sighed, but smiled, "Yea you have a point, but let me get my bag filled too, after I find what he actually needs, okay?"  
  
Dean nodded. Grumbling softly to himself as he went back to shoveling things into his bag.  
  
He didn't bother with stupid things like midol. Women can fuck a goat for all he cared.  
  
Well, he didn't want them coming onto Cas, so he ended up grabbing some anyhow.  
  
Sam thankfully found what they needed and let Dean put it into his pants pocket and then put other things into his bag as well. Dean kept putting his hand in his pocket to touch the bottle, needing to keep reminding himself it was there. Now that they had it though he was antsy, and trying to get Sam to hurry it up.  
  
When their bags were full to the brim with different medicines, they headed out, making note of what was left there, since if they needed something else, it would be stupid to come back here if it didn't have it.  
  
They arrived back at the bunker and Dean all but flew down the stairs, and down to the room Castiel was in.  
  
Doctor Alaina was still there, doing her best to make her patient comfortable. Soon as she had the medicine she administered it quickly and efficiently.  
  
Doctor Alaina's nurse Lithi finally stepped into the room carrying a tray, she was a shorter slightly rounder woman with long hair, not as long as doctor Alaina's of course, and had glasses sitting on top of her head. She was holding a tray with what looking like a little bit of food, and more than one drink. She set the tray down putting the plate of food under doctor Alaina's nose and nearly got bitten for her efforts.   
  
Once Alaina had hold of the food instead it was quickly devoured and she grabbed one of the drinks, lifting Castiel's head and with nurse Lithi's help got him to drink it down.  
  
Dean was about to ask, but doctor Alaina seemed to sense what and beat him to it, "In short, it's Gatorade."  
  
Dean gaped a bit like a fish before shutting his mouth and nodded coming to step around to the side of the bed the doctor and nurse were not on and sat down, unable to help taking Castiel's hand into both of his own. He was relieved to find Castiel felt much warmer now than he had before.  
  
Dean watched Castiel for a moment longer before he looked up to the two women. "Thank you." he managed to choke out. It felt strange saying it.   
  
Doctor Alaina only nodded before she stood from her seat. "I'll be back in a few hours to check on him and give him another dose. I have other patients to see. Drink your juice." The two left the room and Dean realized then that there was another cup there, for him apparently.   
  
He decided to not argue, not because there wasn't anyone in the room no way, and drank it.  
  
After awhile he moved onto the bed next to Cas, it was large enough after all, and Dean gasped, "Oh god memory foam." he murred as he cuddled up to Cas, smiling as he looked at his sleeping face, "It'll remember us." He didn't know if Cas could hear him, but it felt good thinking he could.  
  
Dean watched Castiel for awhile, but he had fallen asleep at some point, only waking when movement made him stir, blinking blearily at the doctor as she set about giving Castiel his dose. He murred a faint 'Thank you' again before he was falling back asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_After awhile he moved onto the bed next to Cas, it was large enough after all, and Dean gasped, "Oh god memory foam." he murred as he cuddled up to Cas, smiling as he looked at his sleeping face, "It'll remember us." He didn't know if Cas could hear him, but it felt good thinking he could._  
  
 _Dean watched Castiel for awhile, but he had fallen asleep at some point, only waking when movement made him stir, blinking blearily at the doctor as she set about giving Castiel his dose. He murred a faint 'Thank you' again before he was falling back asleep._  
  
When he awoke again he felt refreshed, for the first time in a long time. He remembered Sam saying there was a water supply here, so he slowly got up, brushing his fingers over Castiel's forehead to brush his long bangs from his eyes, he leaned down and kissed his forehead, smiling as he realized his fever was down. "I'll be back Cas, just stay put and keep getting better."  
  
Dean was then up and out the door, gently shutting the door behind himself he set out to find Sam.  
  
When he found him, he was in a large library.  
  
Dean was impressed by the amount of books, but also not impressed, all at the same time. Impressed mainly by someone bothered to drag them all here, some of the books were old so it was probably whoever built this place. While not impressed because, books.  
  
Dean walked over to his brother, who was sitting at a decently sized table, pouring over some book. "Hey, Sam?"  
  
Sam looked up a little surprised, but grinned seeing his brother, "Hey Dean, slept well?"  
  
"Yea, slept great." Dean nodded watching his brother still before he continued on, "You said there was water, any chance I could get cleaned up?"  
  
Sam nodded, "Yea there's showers you can use, come on I'll show you."  
  
Dean nodded and followed after his younger but taller brother, passing through a hall or two before he was shown a bathroom. Watching Sam's back he wondered silently to himself how long it would take for Cas to be up and about, the smaller man would probably love to have a shower too.  
  
Sam finally stopped outside of a door long enough to open it and led the way inside, and there turned to Dean. "This is the one we use the shower in, the water connected to it is filtered water we've all ready used for drinking and cooking, the filters are really good so it's like we never even used it prior." he ensured seeing the raised brow his older brother gave him.   
  
Sam turned, showing him how the shower worked, then he pulled back, "I'm not sure if we have any clothes that will fit you, were there any in your bag?"  
  
At Dean's nod Sam turned smiling, "I'll grab it, and set it just inside the door for ya. Towels are under the sink, when you finish hang it up on the rack so whoever's turn it is for laundry can grab it later." on the rack were all ready a few damp towels hanging since others have had showers today.  
  
Sam was about to walk out when Dean cleared his throat, Sam turned to look back at him with a raised brow.  
  
"For you to leave my bag for me, the door needs to be unlocked, how am I to keep anyone from walking in on me?"  
  
Sam blinked, but chuckled, "Yea you have a point, just give me a minute to go get it then."  
  
Sam left the room to go do just that, and Dean looked around the room, he spotted a basket, a hamper of sorts full of dirty clothes, he wondered why the towels didn't get set there, but he shrugged stripping off the threadbare sweatshirt he was wearing and the t-shirt he wore underneath it.  
  
The mirror caught a glint and Dean smiled fingers lifting to finger the charm his brother had given him years upon years ago.  
  
His hand dropped memory fading as he heard the door Sam handed over his bag and Dean gave a "thanks" before locking the door once Sam was out. He then finished getting undressed, then got into the shower.  
  
Dear lord the water pressure was pure heaven. Dean might have spent a little longer in there than he should have, but it had been his first shower in... He couldn't recall how long.  
  
When he finished he fetched a towel from under the sink, dried off, then dug into his bag. Getting out clothes to put on, some jeans, and another t-shirt. He didn't bother with a sweatshirt since it was warm in here, and he had no plans of going anywhere until Castiel was better.  
  
Granted he would go out again if Castiel needed anything else, like another medicine.  
  
Cas was everything to him.  
  
Dean left the shower room, looking both ways down the hall, he heard Sam's voice and an others down one way so he went that way curiously.  
  
He found Sam in a kitchen, talking to some brown haired woman, she was on the plump side, but what surprised Dean were all the corgi's hovering around her feet where she sat at the table. Dean rose a brow looking at Sam who just smiled, "This is Trish."  
  
Dean nodded, looking more pointedly to the dogs, then back up at Sam.  
  
Sam just grinned, "And this is her..."  
  
Trish caught Sam off, "Itty Bitty Corgi Committee."  
  
Dean blinked, blinked again, stared, then chuckled, "Yea why not." He looked to Sam, "So, can I get some food together for Cas and I? Are there rules on that?"  
  
Sam shook his head, "No, there's plenty here, and we have more down in the freezers, once you're rested well and feeling better from being out there so long we'll find you a job to do to earn your share."  
  
Dean nodded, that sounded fair. But for now, he got some food, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for him, and something easy to swallow for Cas, which ended up being oatmeal, made on the soupier side.  
  
Dean then returned to the room he left Cas in, holding the tray of food in one hand he opened the door. Then he stepped in, closing the door behind him he was soon smiling gently as he watched the sleeping man. He went over, hand gently brushing Cas' dark hair from his face and forehead. His fever was a lot lower than earlier and that made Dean happy. He set the tray onto the bedside table before he leaned down and gently kissed Cas' temple before he stood and it was then there was a knock, he turned and in came in doctor Alaina, Lithi right behind her.  
  
Alaina noticed the tray of food and hummed, nodding in approval, "He should be able to wake up if you want to try to allow him to actually eat." She hummed a bit as she moved to Castiel's side and set about checking things, his heart rate Dean assumed since she took hold of his wrist. Then she took his temperature with one of those across the forehead thermometers.   
  
Dean watched her work quietly, Lithi just silently taking or giving things to Alaina as she worked.   
  
When they finished with checking vitals, she administered his medication once more, then the two left the room to care for anyone else who needed it.  
  
Dean sighed, and sat on 'his side' of the bed, smiling as he gently ran his fingers through Castiel's hair, "Hey babe, can you open your blues for me?"  
  
Dean hadn't tried waking him earlier, knowing rest was good, but getting some food into him was good too.  
  
When Cas just scrunched his face up a little and tried to turn away despite his sluggishness, and Dean smiled gently watching him.   
  
Dean gave him a moment to pretend to be ignoring him before Dean rubbed his lovers back since he managed to get onto his side, "C'mon babe, honey oatmeal."  
  
Castiel groaned, making a soft noise of complaint before he finally opened his eyes and turned to look at Dean, he smiled tiredly at the green eyed man.  
  
Dean chuckled softly, brushing his fingers through his hair again. "Hey there sleepy head, why don't you sit up so you can eat?"  
  
Castiel gave another tired smile along with a small nod, he moved to sit up, but then he gasped looking around soon frowning. "Dean... where... where are we?" His voice was soft, and he sounded a bit nervous.  
  
Dean grinned, "That's the best part babe." He reached over and got the bowl of oatmeal, offering it to Castiel who took it hesitantly. "Sammy found us!"  
  
"...Sam?" Castiel asked softly.  
  
Dean nodded, grinning, "Yea, of all people to find us, it was my moose of a little brother."  
  
Castiel nodded, putting a spoonful of the oatmeal in his mouth and hummed with approval. Dean did a wonderful job making it, at least he guessed Dean made it.  
  
Dean smiled, picking up his own peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Once you're feeling better, we can find something to do here to help out, seems this place is pretty self sustaining."  
  
Castiel nodded, glancing over Dean, he smiled, "I see you got cleaned up, I can too?"  
  
Dean smiled, nodding. "Of course, I'll stand by in case you need help though, okay?"  
  
"Of course Dean."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the Pharmacy....

_Castiel nodded, glancing over to Dean, he smiled, "I see you got cleaned up, I can too?"_  
  
 _Dean smiled, nodding. "Of course, I'll stand by in case you need help though, okay?"_  
  
 _"Of course Dean."_  
  
Dean doted on Castiel whenever he could, he also picked up fixing things around the bunker when they broke. He was the most mechanically inclined here, granted none of the things he worked on were cars, but he did all right working on them.   
  
Castiel got well quickly with the help of doctor Alaina and her nurse Lithi. Dean was very thankful to them, so when they needed extra hands with things, he was quick to offer his when he knew he wouldn't make a fool of himself.  
  
Castiel took to helping others tend the garden. Finds out Castiel was best at handling the bees and getting them to tend to all the different plants better. Dean figured it was because Castiel always liked bee's, come on when he lost his mind he was covered in honey and bee's on the hood of the impala, and Dean figured it was whatever little bit of angel mojo he had left that allowed the bees to understand what he wanted.  
  
As nice as it was, Dean started to feel restless by time spring was rolling around, he started asking Sam if any runs were needed to be made.   
  
Castiel overheard, and told Dean if he were going, he would to. Dean wanted to argue he was just getting better, but he's been better for months and he knew Castiel wouldn't let that fly.  
  
So Dean quit asking for awhile trying to content himself with the tasks given to him.   
  
But soon he asked again, Castiel yet again heard, and Sam sighed, and told them they could head out to that pharmacy they were at before, pick up what would be helpful, Sam gave them the list Alaina had given him, and then told them both to be careful to not lead anyone back if they saw them.  
  
They didn't want bad people coming to their place and ruining it after all.  
  
Dean and Castiel prepared to leave, mainly by taking a bag with lunch and other empty bags inside of it. They didn't plan to take long as the pharmacy wasn't more than a few hours away by foot.  
  
They managed to get to the pharmacy with no problems. It was there that Dean pulled out the note from his pocket, then he and Cas set about filling the extra bags with them to put the medications into. They found a few things not on the list, but could possibly be helpful, like cold medicines. They only got the least important medications due to the fact that there was still room in their bags and they got all the medications they could find that matched what was on the list.  
  
It was when they were turning around so they could head towards the glass door they saw a group of walkers outside. Both men froze, and exchanged glances. Their only hope was that there was a back door that they could use.  
  
Ducking down to stay behind the desk, trying to make no sounds as to not draw the attention of the zombies. They stopped though when Dean turned to look around the desk, frowning. They had to cross the gap to look around the back, but they would get spotted if they were not careful, he moved back a little to let his back rest against the counter they were behind, he looked to Castiel who watched him with a worried expression.  
  
Dean looked around, not sure what they were going to do, they could try bolting across, but what if they were spotted? How long would they be able to run until they got exhausted? There had to be something they could do long as they could think.   
  
Dean looked around, and that's when he saw it, he motioned to Castiel who looked at him he did a few motions, and Castiel gave a nod.   
  
As one they were up and making  careful dash to the back door to a back office, if they were lucky there'd be a way out through it.   
  
They got to the door and when Dean tried to pull it, it didn't go. He muttered under his breath, looking back, and shit they were noticed. He turned looking around. Shit, how were they going to get this door open? He turned and he gasped, but looked around. Well shit, hopefully they were the right ones, "okay, keys." he lunged forward towards the desk before bolting back keys in hand.  
  
He went back towards the door, shoving the keys into Castiel's hand, "Keep trying until it opens, I'll hold them back." Dean turned before Castiel could complain, pulling his machete out as he readied. The first zombie went down easy, one fast swipe and off went it's head. He readied to meet the next, almost getting the machete stuck in the skull, but thankfully it gave. He moved towards the next when he heard it.  
  
"Dean! It's open!" Dean turned looking over for just a second, Castiel had the door open and was waiting on him, he sliced down one more zombie before he hurried over, giving Castiel a bit of a shove through the door before he went through, shutting it behind them, and with Castiel's help grabbed the closest chair to pin against the door after even locking it.   
  
There were a few thumps against the door, before it quieted down a little, granted the quieted down took a few hours. They had looked around to not really find another way out. They were trapped.  
  
Dean had tried sitting quietly against the wall with Castiel, but he didn't have the patience the former angel had. So he took to checking out everything he could in the room. He found nothing or real help. He did find a can of spam hidden in a drawer. What person thought they had to hide spam he didn't know, but it was something more than they had before, they had only brought enough for lunch. He really should have thought better. He should have brought supply for three day's.  
  
Which apparently, Castiel thought about. He was surprised, but Castiel brought some stuff to last them a few extra days than just their lunch for today. Dean felt surprised that Castiel would worry about stuff like that considering how he was once an angel, how was this something he would think about?   
  
Sitting beside his lover he chuckled a bit fiddling with the pair of chinese stress balls, spinning them in his one hand. It was something to do at least. He looked to Castiel and smiled softly a little sadly, "How is it you thought to plan for a 'what if it all goes fucked up' when I didn't?"  
  
"I didn't want you to suffer with going out if something happened." was the fast response that had Dean staring at Castiel. It was a surprise, but he shook his head.  
  
"Castiel... You're... You're to good for me." he chuckled softly, leaning against the former angel.   
  
Castiel smiled softly, leaning his head atop of Dean's, "You're deserving of all the good in the world Dean, if what little I can do can make you have an easier time in life, I will happily do it." He smiled turning his head enough to kiss Dean's forehead.   
  
Dean smiled gently chuckling a bit as he sighed. "We should try to get some sleep, maybe in the morning they'll have wandered off."  
  
Castiel nodded sighing softly, "I'll take first watch, get some rest."  
  
Dean huffed, "okay mom." he chuckled softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a huge wait for a new chapter! First my Fiance of the time moved up here, and since then we've gotten married, I've been dealing with medical things, and haven't been talking to PaleWedWing as much (I message but get no replies >-> Feel free to jab her with a pointy stick for me :P  
> But here's a chapter! In the mood to write, and have the time, so here's to hoping I can knock out some more chapters of other stories, or even this one for you all, thank you for hanging in this long! :)

**Author's Note:**

> See, told you there were Zombies ;)


End file.
